


Rivals With Benefits

by XTeikaku0



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Cock Worship, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Rough Sex, Sparring, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTeikaku0/pseuds/XTeikaku0
Summary: During a field trip to Tosa, Sakura decides to pay Makoto's dojo a visit to catch up with her.





	Rivals With Benefits

"C'mon, you guys aren't putting enough power into your strikes!" Makoto barked at her students. "How do you expect to win a match by punching like a sissy?!"

"Please forgive me, sensei!" One student apologized, followed by another. 

"Me too, Makoto-sensei!"

Makoto huffed and shook her head, placing her sweaty palms on her belt. "You want my forgiveness, then drop down and give me a hundred! All a' you!" She instructed coarsely, earning a unified groan from her students. 

As they all got down on the dojo floor to do push ups, she saw a figure standing in the doorway. A familiar face, whose appearance didn't seem to change since the last time she saw her. The girl had short, brown hair with a white headband tied around her head, it's straps blowing in the gentle autumn wind. A seifuku worn on her fit, yet noticeably curvaceous body, with red sneakers that tapped against the floor idly. A yellow schoolbag hanging off of her shoulder by a single strap, decorated with small trinkets. Makoto's fierce eyes had softened into a gentle gaze as the school girl in the doorway returned the look, bearing her teeth in a enthusiastic smile. 'Sakura Kasugano.'

"Makoto-sensei, it smells like feet down here!" One student griped from the floor, causing Sakura to giggle at the comment. Makoto's cheeks grew red and she stomped, "Idiot! That's it, another fifty push ups for the wise ass who made that remark!"

The girl looked up, returning her gaze to Sakura, who silently signaled that she'd be waiting outside. Luckily for her, she had arrived just as Makoto was finishing up for the day. Makoto and Sakura had been good friends since they participated in the World Warrior tournament almost a year back, with the two bonding over their love for fighting. Sakura had promised that once the tournament concluded, she'd come and visit Makoto's dojo for a sparring match. Although Makoto enjoyed the idea of Sakura coming by, she also thought she only said that just to be polite. As Rindo-kan wasn't very well known throughout Japan just yet, and Sakura lived out in the city. But who knew she'd actually keep her word, and just pop up out of nowhere.

The tan-skinned girl blushed at the thought, and she felt her pants getting slightly tighter. 'Fuck.' Makoto swore mentally, stomping again to alert her students. "On your feet!"

"Yes, sensei!" The crowd of students barked in unison as they hopped up to their feet, standing at attention before their master. 

"This concludes our session for today! We'll meet back here tomorrow around the same time, until then I want you to rest up." Makoto instructed, scanning the room with her strict glare. "Now go on home, and be safe!"

"Yes, sensei!" The students retorted, bowing to Makoto as she returned the gesture. After all of the students packed up and headed out of the door, Sakura came waltzing through the door, dropping her bag as she ran toward her friend with open arms. "Makoto-chan! Long time no see!"

Makoto chuckled and embraced the girl, holding her momentarily. "I didn't think you'd come so suddenly!" She said as she kept her waist inches apart from Sakura to keep from poking her with the erection that was slowly tenting her pants. Why now of all places?

"I'm on a field trip and I remembered that your dojo was in Tosa!" Sakura informed as she retracted from Makoto, resting her arms on her shoulders. "I didn't know you taught a class, too."

"Well," Makoto smirked smugly. "After I got back from the tournament, I was bombarded with lots of people interested in learning Rindo-kan." She explained.

"And of course I couldn't said no!" Makoto cheesed, causing Sakura's cheeks to darken. The school girl back away from Makoto and skipped over to her bag that sat next to the door, "Well, luckily for you I didn't forget that promise I made you!"

'Sh-Shit!' Makoto swore lowly, biting her lip as she watched Sakura's plump ass bounce around under her skirt as she walked. As the girl bent down to fumble around in her backpack, Makoto felt her pants tenting up as her erection grew stronger as she stared as Sakura's red panties peaked from under her skirt. 'Go down, dammit! Go down!'

"I said that I'd spar with you if I ever came to visit, and now that I'm here," Sakura went on as she put on her red gloves. Makoto crossed her legs awkwardly before the girl turned around to face her. Sakura punched her hand in intimidation, "Show me whatcha got!"

Makoto stuttered, "A-Already? But you just got here, don't you want to catch up or.."

"We can do all the catching up we want after our match, okay 'Makoto-sensei?" Sakura teased, sticking her tongue out at the reddened girl. Makoto felt her erection going away as her will to fight was coming in, firing her up. She adjusted her neck with two loud pops and cracked her knuckles, "You'll be calling me that after I beat your ass, Kasugano."

"That's if you can even hit me!" Sakura teased again, turning around to smack her butt. The impact from her hand causing her backside to jiggle, making Makoto shift in her stance. As she felt her pant's tenting slowly, Makoto took the opportunity to make the first move, quickly dashing in with a sharp punch from her left. Sakura was quick to dodge the fast fist, ducking under her arm to retaliate with a high kick, only for it to be parried by Makoto's fast hands. Grabbing onto Sakura's sneaker, the girl lifted her up and threw her over her shoulder, with the school girl regaining her footing to spin in mid-air and throw a flurry of kicks. "Shunpukyaku!" 

One of the kicks connected, hitting Makoto square in the jaw and knocking her backwards. Blood leaked from her mouth, small droplets staining her top. "Dammit, you've actually landed a hit!"

Sakura cheered to herself before charging up a blue ball of energy in her hands, "And now I'll land another one, so get ready!"

Makoto readied herself and charged forward just as Sakura threw out a burst of energy from her palms, "Hadouken!"

The tanned girl smirked and rolled out of the way, "Not as good as the wanderer's!" She quipped as she rose up from the ground with a crushing uppercut that lifted Sakura off of her feet, blood spurting lightly from her mouth. Makoto grabbed Sakura by her uniform and readjusted her position, "Take this!" she shouted as she quickly threw Sakura to the floor, now kneeling over her. Makoto lightly pressed her fist against Sakura's chin, "I win."

Sakura groaned, "Ugh! Not fair, I was thrown off by the smell!"

Makoto gasped and lightly smacked Sakura's cheek as she remembered what one of her students said earlier, "It's a DOJO! The hell do you expect?"

Sakura giggled, I'm kidding, Makoto-chan! Don't be mad!"

"I'll punch you again.." Makoto blushed, rolling her eyes. Sakura giggled softly as Makoto adjusted her position over the girl, her legs now on both sides of her. The girl looked down at Sakura, noticing that her face was tinted a light pink, and her breathing quickened. "U-Um.."

"What is it?" Makoto asked gently, hoping to not get hard with Sakura underneath her. But with the way she looked, it was nearly impossible not to.

Sakura fumbled her words, "My...I-In my bag I've got some water bottles. It was sort of a long walk from where me and my classmates are staying at so..."

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" Makoto apologized as she rolled off of Sakura.

"It's okay, don't worry about it!" Sakura waved. "You want one?"

"Yeah, I've still got blood in my mouth from that kick."

The girl crawled over to her bag, emitting a soft, yet unknowingly sultry, "Sorry~" from her lips. Her voice combined with the view of Sakura's jiggling ass and thighs made Makoto become tighter in the pant again. "D-Dammit!" Makoto cursed out loud, quickly covering her lips and crossing her legs as Sakura turned back to look at her.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"N-Nothing." Makoto sighed. "I'm just worn out is all! And sweaty."

Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out two water bottles, "Cool down with this." She said, tossing Makoto a bottle. The girl caught it effortlessly and cracked it open, taking a quick swig before spitting out a clear, red substance. Sakura made a face, "Gross."

Makoto rolled her eyes, "Told you I had blood in my mouth, doofus." Sakura scrunched her face, scooting closer to Makoto. "Still got some on your chin."

As Sakura got close, Makoto could feel her face getting warmer. The girl licked her thumb and proceeded to wipe the dried blood from Makoto's chin, causing the girl to recoil in disgust. "You call me gross, yet you pull this?!"

"C'mon, my mom used to do this all the time! What's the big deal?!"

"It's gross!"

After the blood came off, Sakura rubbed Makoto's chin with her thumb. Caressing it gently. Her eyes looking down at Makoto's lips. Plump and dark brown, complimenting her tan skin. So soft looking. Makoto noticed and licked them nervously, "What's wrong, d-do I have more blood on me?"

Sakura shook her head, "Nuh uh.." her thumb caressing Makoto's red cheek. "You.."

Makoto's heart had began to beat, "I...what?" She answered in confusion.

"You have nice lips, is all." Sakura complimented, biting her bottom lip. Makoto felt herself becoming hard again, but wasn't trying to hide it this time, afraid it would break the atmosphere. She stuttered, "R-Really?"

"Mhm," Sakura nodded. "Y'know I thought you were a boy when I first met you. But then I thought you were too pretty to be a guy."

Makoto looked down, feeling her pants tenting again. "Well I am a girl, I'm just different. Although lots a' people still think I'm a boy because.."

Sakura tilted her head, "Because of what?" she asked quietly.

The tanned girl remained silent, afraid to tell Sakura of her secret. Something she had kept concealed for all of this time. Even during the World Warrior tournament. Makoto felt her heart sinking into her stomach as she gazed down at the floor.

"Makoto-chan," Sakura called softly, delicately grabbing Makoto's chin, guiding her face towards her own. Their noses brushed against each other, with Sakura's eyes meeting with Makoto's.

"Sakura..." Makoto muttered quietly. The girl smiled softly at the warmth that brushed against her own pink lips before pressing them against Makoto's tenderly. Surprised at first, Makoto froze momentarily before closing her eyes and kissing back, softly gliding her tongue against Sakura's lips to silently ask for an invitation to kiss back again. Sakura huffed, holding both sides of Makoto's face as she opened her mouth to accept her slimy, hot tongue. They twirled their tongues around one another, slurping loudly against their lips. As the kiss grew deeper and more aggressive, Sakura grabbed onto the collar of Makoto's gi and guided her on top of her body, opening her legs to give Makoto further access. 

Planting both hands on the ground, Makoto ground her clothed, throbbing member into Sakura's dampened crotch, causing her to gasp sharply in reaction. Makoto retracted her lips from Sakura's, a thin string of saliva connecting them. "What?"

Sakura's face became beet red, "That felt good, that's what." She panted. "What are you hiding down there?"

Makoto sighed, "Do ya have to guess?" She said in an embarrassed tone.

"Can I see?" Sakura asked politely. Making puppy dog eyes, she asked again. "Pwease?"

Makoto bit her lip to keep from laughing and laid on her back with her elbows holding her up. Spreading her legs apart, she invited Sakura closer. "Go ahead."

Sakura scooted up and untied Makoto's belt, unfastening it. "Should I be scared?"

"Go..ahead.." Makoto said again in a lower tone.

"Oookay."

Makoto braced herself as Sakura opened her top, revealing Makoto's large, bound breasts, glistening with sweat along with her toned abs. "Mmm.." Sakura purred, one of her hands groped at Makoto's breasts, with the other one rubbing her abs. "D-Do you gotta be such a fuckin' pervert?" the girl barked, causing Sakura to flinch.

"You know you like it.." Sakura whispered as she kissed at Makoto's neck, earning a sharp gasp from her. The girl moved lower, licking at the sweat on her breasts, gripping a handful of the other one. The girl gripped at the binding tape the held Makoto's breasts together and snapped it apart, much to her surprise. As Makoto's breasts spilled out, Sakura licked her lips and continued to suck them, swirling her tongue around her areola.

"F-Fuck.." Makoto sighed, "Did you forget about wh-what you wanted to see or..what?"

Sakura looked up at Makoto, "I'm sorry, I just didn't know you had such a nice body.."

Makoto blushed, glaring at the girl. "P-Pervert.." she cursed, despite enjoying it just as much as Sakura was. 

Sakura licked at Makoto's abs, causing the girl to squirm and giggle in bursts. "Th-That tickles!" she said in hopes of getting the girl to stop, but her tongue became relentless, gliding against her strong, toned muscles and poking her gently in her navel. "Sakura..that..tickles..." Makoto repeated a second time, this time more quieter and with pants in between each word. She found herself entangling her fingers in Sakura's hair, encouraging her to keep at it. Sakura's hands reached the waistband of Makoto's pants and she saw the tent that formed there.

"Makoto~" Sakura cooed, pulling down her pants. As she got past her waist, Makoto's large, throbbing erection popped out at her, pointing up at the ceiling. Sakura quietly examined it, rubbing her hand around the twitching, girthy member. Makoto's penis towered over Sakura's blushing face, with the girl commenting.

"Damn, you're bigger than most boys I know." Sakura giggled, sliding Makoto's pant off and tossing them to the side. She took off her gloves and gripped Makoto's dick with one hand and her round balls in the other. Makoto shuddered as she felt Sakura's hand slowly slide up and down her shaft, "Nn...Ah.."

"So big.." Sakura whispered, pressing her lips against the tip. Her tongue snaked from out of her lips, slithering against the side of the head with a quick swipe. "Veiny."

Fondling Makoto's testicles, Sakura planted sloppy, pouty kisses along her shaft. She slid her tongue up and down the shaft in unison with her hand, gazing at Makoto while doing it. "I saw you staring at me, Makoto-chan." Sakura said as she kissed the head of her cock. "Even back then, during the tournament."

Makoto's heart jumped, she fixed her gaze on Sakura. "R-Really?"

"Mhhmm." Sakura hummed, sliding her pouty lips against her shaft playfully. With another kiss, she quickened the speed of her hand, making Makoto gasp in reaction. "I always thought you were cute too, even after I found out you were a girl." She said, fondling faster. "But, who'd thought a girl would have such a...massive dick.."

"Don't e-embarrass me.." Makoto groaned, lying back helplessly. Sakura giggled. "Why would I?"

The school girl trailed more kisses up to the head of her throbbing erection, finally taking in the girl's length. Bobbing her head up and down, twisting her hands, Sakura had then focused on making Makoto cum. With a cock as big as her's, she wondered how much sticky, white cum she'd make. She swirled her tongue around the head vigorously, stroking harder and fondling faster, making Makoto squirm even more. "Saku..raa.."

"Does it feel good?" Sakura asked sweetly, teasing her head with her tongue again. Makoto moaned, "Uh..huh.."

Sakura giggled again, licking at the base of her shaft, just before she kissed and sucked her large testicles with both hands twisting and tugging at her throbbing dick. Makoto could feel herself getting closer, the heat in her body getting intense and her muscles tightening. "Oh..f-fuck...me.." Makoto muttered, gripping at the floor.

Sakura tugged and sucked, licking Makoto's round, saggy testicles in a effort to further tease her. "You're so sexy, Makoto-chan."

Makoto felt herself on the verge of exploding. "Dammit..I'm gonna.." She arched her back and let out a soft groan as she came, spewing out a geyser of cum from her limping cock. Sakura was able to move her face out of the way, letting the cum ooze and drip down Makoto's dick. She used her tongue to lick up the white substance, still tugging and kissing at the girl's now sensitive member. "Ahh, Sakura.."

"You have some pretty cute moans, Makoto-chan," Sakura winked. "Even though you're so rough.."

Makoto sighed, "I'll punch you." 

Sakura laughed, crawling on top of the tanned girl. "I want you inside me, next time." she said, bouncing up and down lightly. She then felt Makoto's hands rub at her pudgy, round ass, her fingers sliding into her panties and grabbing it. Sakura placed her hands on her wrists, smiling innocently. "Will you?"

"Next time?" Makoto smirked. With quick movements, Makoto spun Sakura around, pinning her onto the dojo floor. She lifted her skirt up and slid her panties down, forcing Sakura's arm behind her back. "Ah! Makoto-chan!"

Her erection grew stronger and throbbed intensely, "Consider this payback." She growled, gripping Sakura's ass roughly.

Makoto slid inside of Sakura, causing her to gasp loudly. She grabbed onto her hips and proceeded to fuck her as hard as she could. Slamming into Sakura repeatedly, watching as her ass jiggled relentlessly with each thrust. "AH! Ahhn!! Makoto!" 

Makoto huffed and grunted, putting an impressive amount of power behind each and every stroke she sent into Sakura's cervix, watching the girl crumble before her. Sakura cried with pleasure, clenching her fists. "H-Harder, please.."

Heeding her commands, Makoto became rougher and each stroke rocked her core. She smacked Sakura's voluptuous ass, creating a bright red welt to form, encouraging her to do it a few more times. Sakura grunted and moaned, "M-M-Mako..to!!"

She pounded into Sakura for a few more minutes before she felt her muscles tensing up again. "Oh fuck, Sakura...I'm gonna.."

Sakura groaned, squirting all over her thighs and panties. "Ahh.."

Makoto pulled out of her and smushed her throbbing dick in between Sakura's fleshy cheeks, grinding against them until the inevitable occurred. "I'm gonna cum!"

Again, Makoto shot off a few bursts of hot, slimy cum onto Sakura's back, glazing her ass cheeks as well. The two were left panting, and the air around them became thick and hot. Sakura laid on the floor, her tender vagina throbbing after Makoto's rough riding. Makoto sat back as she went limp, looking up at the ceiling. 

"I...I liked that a lot.." Makoto panted. "You okay, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, looking back at Makoto with seductive, tired eyes. "I wanna...do it again.."

Makoto blushed madly, "Um..Don't you have to get back? It's getting late, y'know."

"I can call and let my teacher know I'm staying with a friend." Sakura said, waving her off. "I'll get chewed out, but I don't even care." She panted.

"I wanna 'spar' with you some more." Sakura purred, biting her lip. "Makoto-sensei..."

"I-I.." Makoto started, her face flushing a dark red. She felt another erection coming on, sighing. "I...I'll go get the cots."


End file.
